


flowers are more dangerous than one might think

by ignisol



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Heir of Fire, Outdoor Sex, Sex Pollen, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 09:57:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignisol/pseuds/ignisol
Summary: Rowan insists that he and Aelin take a shortcut on their way to Doranelle from Mistward and gets them lost.





	flowers are more dangerous than one might think

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rowaelinsmut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowaelinsmut/gifts).



Aelin huffed out an exhausted breath, blowing a golden strand of hair out of her face before a hot, humid breeze blew it back and cause it to splat against the sweat of her forehead.

She continued to stomp her way behind Rowan angrily, barely keeping pace with his broad steps. She was so busy stomping, in fact, that she hadn’t noticed the generously sized rock in her path. The frustrated growl begging to be released from her vocal chords was caught in her throat as the toe of her boot caught on the rock in question and she went to tumbling to the ground.

Squeezing her eyes shut and bracing herself for impact, Aelin waited for the gravity to unleash it’s wrath upon her and for the sharp, individual rocks to dig into her skin. 

Instead, she felt the warmth as two large, sinewy arms wrapped around her and held her in place. She cracked open an eye and above and had to adjust her sight to the sudden darkness of the shadow cast by the hulking form above her.

“Must you always be so dramatic?”, Rowan asked, a single eyebrow raised at her questioningly.

She opened her other her eye and narrowed both at him, sticking out her lower lip at him in what she hoped was an endearing pout. Crossing both arms as she raised herself from his hold. Cocking her head to the side. She shot back,”Do you always have to be such an old bastard?”

He rolled his eyes at her antics, but the slight, upturned corner of his smile gave away his amusement. Turning his back to her and continuing his trek through this supposed ‘shortcut’ that he insisted worked and had taken multiple times in his life as he returned to Doranelle to report to Maeve after she had sent him on campaigns. 

“Are you sure this is the shortcut...?”, she asked tentatively. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust him. Quite the opposite, in fact. He has seen every inch of her soul and hadn’t judged her. Because they were the same, she and him. They were reflections of the same, shattered mirror that no one but each other had bothered to collect the pieces and tentatively place each piece together until they were whole again.

Still cracked and shattered, but whole again.

By the time she had finished her sickeningly sweet train of thought, they had come upon a clearing of flowers. They were beautiful, Aelin noted, with their slight petals brushed with a dash of pink that faded towards the center, until it turned to a modest white.

They smelled absolutely lovely.

Rowan, on the other hand, looked at the collection of blossoms with a look that could only be described as confusion. The fae male looked around him with a sudden start, as if he had absolutely no idea where they were.

“You still haven’t answered my question, Rowan,” she confronted, marching right up to him until they were braced chest-to-chest, hands on her hips as she looked up at him.

“Now I know this isn't the shortcut,” she said, refusing to break eye contact with him for even a second.

“This is the shortcut, it’s just been a while since I’ve taken it”, was his retort.

“Really? You can tell me the truth, Rowan, I won’t judge an old bastard for having issues with his memory.”

“Shut. Up.”

“I will as soon as you admit we’re lost.”

“We’re not lost, Aelin.”

“Aren’t we though?”, she crossed her arms over her chest, one palm resting the crook of her elbow as the other waved around dramatically. She stepped away from him, one step, two steps, three steps before turning on her heel to face him again.

"Just admit it already!”, she screamed at him, taking a running start at Rowan and before he could react, pressed both palms flat against his pectorals and pushed him hard enough he had lost his balance and had landed flat on his ass.

She dropped her weight, pressing her knees into his shoulders and held him in place. Bracing both palms on either side of his hade, fingers tangling into his luscious silver longs, she leaned forward until their faces were mere inches from one another.

Rowan was breathing heavily, back sore from the sudden impact of hitting the ground.

He didn’t know what he was doing, had been doing these last few minutes, hours, days. weeks! He had already known he was attracted to Aelin, but when had it gotten this bad?

She was gorgeous, no doubt about that. He had already known about his lust of her, and it had become incredibly obvious to everyone at Mistward aside from Aelin. He remembers, just days before her birthday when those fae nobles had visited, she had complained about the heat as she did now and he willed a wind into existence and blown it her way. 

The moan she had released was absolutely mouthwatering and had gone into his ears, down his spine with a pleasing tingle and straight to his cock. He was grateful for the long tunic he wore that day for hiding the painful evidence of his arousal that day. 

And that was it. That’s how far it should’ve ever gone. He wasn’t supposed to develop...

Feelings.

Just last week, she had annoyingly informed him that he would kill her if he kept her cooped up inside any longer and had none-too-politely demanded he allow her to go outside. He initially attempted to argue with her, saying that she was still too weak. 

But he had relented.

But only under the condition that he stay with her the entire time. She agreed, and off they went. Everything had been going smoothly and he had begun to wonder why he had been so worried.

Until midday had come, and he could see her strength waning. She had brushed him off, saying she was fine but he had ignored her, picking her up and rushing her back to the keep, paying no mind to the wandering eyes of the guard and staff.

Hell, just a few hours ago, when she had fallen and his body had reacted on it’s and caught her before she had fallen and hurt herself. Only, he knew she wouldn’t have hurt herself. She had been through and survived so much worse than that.

So how come he had spent so much time pondering that question that he had gotten them lost. He had only come to after she had called out to him and he noticed that they were in a field of flowers he had never seen before.

They did smell absolutely divine, though.

He was adamant about not admitting his mistake, however, as then she would demand an explanation of him. And that would be disastrous.

“Oi, buzzard, answer me!”

Aelin’s melodic voice snapped him out of his reverie, and he finally remembered the position they were now in. He took notice of a particularly interesting drop of sweat beginning to collect upon her brow. Good, he if he could just focus on that and not their compromising pose right now, all would be fine

Except that damned sweatdrop begun to travel downward, down the length of her button nose and over her full, voluptuous lips.

She made a face at that, and that clever tongue that he’s spent far too much time fantasizing about peeked at in order to lick her lips and banish that damned drop away.

Alas, he wouldn’t be so lucky. As her tongue had missed it’s mark and the droplet continued on its way. Down her long, slender neck to the dip in her clavicle and settled and he thought this blessed torture was finally over. 

Not quite. 

She shifted slightly then and unknowingly dislodged the droplet. It continued down her svelte body and between the valley of her perky breasts, exposed due to the unbuttoned blouse and extreme heat.

She shifted again, and this time he noted the lack of undergarments as perky nipple exposed itself to him

Rowan couldn’t tear his eyes away for even a moment or his ever growing need in his trousers.

Aelin watched as Rowan’s pine gaze traveled over her body appreciatively. Noting how it elicited reactions from her core that no other man had managed to accomplish.

Her breathing heavied as his gaze reached her breasts, and she couldn’t help herself when she shifted purposefully to expose herself to his hungry gaze.

What was she doing? She didn’t know, nor did she care. All she knew was his lustful leering and the evident bulge pressing up against her clothed center.

She couldn't resist grinding down onto him, not even attempting to be subtle as she allowed her body to undulate against him. 

Rowan threw his head back and groaned loudly, hands flying up to grip her hips possessively. Guiding her to grind on him even more. Even with the amount of clothing between them, too much clothing for her liking, he could still feel her heat through it. She just knew it.

She was hot, too hot.

“Shit, Rowan...”, she panted, raising her hands to undo the clasps of her blouse and hurridly shrug the offending garment off of her shoulders. Aelin tossed it aside and into the field of flowers with finality, finally exposing her breasts fully to him.

She could tell he enjoyed it immensely, for he lunged forward, pushing her back until her back hit the flowers and he was hovering above her.

“What do you want, Aelin?” he asked of her, hands reaching towards the hem of his tunic, gripping the edge and lifting it up and over his head before discarding along with her blouse. Giving her a glorious view of his sculpted chest and well-defined abs covered in sweat, glistening in the mid-afternoon sun.

“You,” she panted, reaching a hand out to stroke his well-muscled chest. With only her fingertips, just drags her hand down his body until she reaches the hemline of his trousers, dipping her fingers below and rubbing at the skin there.

She took a deep whiff of the air around her, her nostrils filling with the sweet scent of the flowers around them and the masculine musk of Rowan. The smells really shouldn’t go together, but they do, and it makes her crave him harder.

“I know, Aelin,” he responds huskily, leaning over her once again. She moans pitifully has he breathes against her breast.”I don’t know what you want me to do, you have to tell me what you want.”

“Fuck you, bastard.”

“You certainly seem to want to.”

She stuck out her lower lip at him, withdrawing her hand from his trousers and crossed her arms over her chest and pouted at him. She could he was disappointed, either by removing her hand from his person or from blocking the view his eyes were so pleasantly feasting upon. Or perhaps both.

“Come on, Fireheart,” he crooned, leaning over further over her and taking that offending lower lip in between his teeth and tugging playfully. She groaned loudly at that, and Rowan used the opportunity to plunge his tongue into her mouth.

Not about to be outdone, Aelin clamped her lips down on his tongue and sucked hard. She released her arms from the crossed position and slipping underneath his and over his back before once again finding his hair. She wrapped her legs around his hips and ground upward against the prominent bulge. She could feel the vibrations of Rowan’s moan through his tongue entering her mouth. 

She opened her mouth wider and allowed him to withdraw his tongue. She smirked at his expression, eyes hooded and pupils dilated to almost black with lust for her.

“You should know better than to tease me, Rowan,” she crooned right back at him. Giggling at his shocked expression. He thought he was going to run this show? Fat chance, she was going to make him give her everything she wanted and give it to her on her own terms.

Damn, did Rowan know better? There was really no need for her to tell him, he already knew. But that didn’t stop him from trying at least. He wanted her to turn into a mewling, begging mess at his touch. But he knew for sure now that it wouldn’t happen without some effort on his part.

Quite a lot of effort, actually.

He pressed her forehead against Aelin’s, an unexpectedly intimate gesture, given the circumstances. But what he said next was incredibly at odds with the action.

“I’m going to make you come so hard for me that your voice will go hoarse from how loudly you’ll be screaming my name.”

With that, he didn’t wait for a response from her before he dipped down and began to suck delicately on the flesh of her abdomen. One hand pressed against the small of her back, pushing her upwards and towards his mouth, while the other busied itself with undoing the laces of her traveler's trousers and Aelin groaned at his ministrations.

Once they were loose enough, Rowan roughly grabbed the hem the pulled them down her long slender legs, revealing even more of her to him. It also revealed her complete lack of undergarments. A fact that nearly had him drooling, he continued to drag the trousers down until-!

The cloth of her pants caught on the tops of her knee-high boots. He blinked, momentarily snapped out of his lustful haze.

He looked back up at Aelin.”You need to take off your boots,” he tugged on her trousers once again for emphasis.

Aelin only smirked at him and licked her lips, resting her head against one fist pressed against her soft, rosy cheeks; redder still from their current activities.”Why don’t you take it off for me?”

He couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face at that. Or the blush. Gods, this woman made him feel like the shy, inexperienced teenager that couldn’t talk to a single pretty girl outside of his family that he used to be.

Good thing one of those descriptions were no longer true.

He licked his lips and began unlacing her leather boots. Slowly, the bindings on the shoe came loose and with one hand he grasped the heel of the boot and slowly slid it off while the other busied itself with caressing her newly revealed calf, his lips trailing kisses behind his calloused palm as it slid down her muscled legs.

Aelin mewled and tossed her head to the side, flushed chest heaving as another hand gripped her own tussled, golden strands.”Rowan, gods...”

He did the same with the other leg, before returning to his place between her legs and settling down onto his stomach, not caring that the pebbles nestled amongst the flowers dug into his skin uncomfortably.

He buried his nose into her sopping wet pink, a deeper shade than that of the flowers around them, but no less beautiful. He took a deep breath through his nose, sighing as his nostrils her filled with Aelin’s sweet, musky scent. She smelled absolutely divine, especially when mixed amongst the scent of the flowers. And it made him only want her more.

“Rowan...”, Aelin warned,”If you don’t get on with it already I swear to the gods I’ll -!”

She never got to finish that thought as Rowan grabbed both ass cheeks in his broad, calloused hands and begun to knead the soft, pink flesh. Aelin growled, as nice as this felt, Aelin already knew she had the nicest ass he had ever seen in all his centuries and she didn’t need to be reminded of that fact. 

What she needed was to come. Hard. Right now if possible.

She was about to give him another warning when he suddenly rose up onto his knees. taking her aching center with him. HEr shoulders were still braced against the ground while the rest of her torso was suspended mid-air before finally, her legs came to rest upon Rowan's broad shoulders.

He was still kneading the tender flesh of her ass cheeks, but now his mouth hovered over her exposed entrance tantalizingly. Rowan slowly inched his way forward, until he pressed a soft kiss to her other pair of lips.

He continued that way for a little while, massaging and kissing her teasingly. And she knew, deep down, that he would continue at this slow pace until she gave him what he wanted. 

“Rowan...” she started, sighing as he gave her a long lick from the base of her cunt all the way up to her clit,”Fuck... I need you...”

“You need me to do what, Aelin?”, he questioned, and she wanted nothing more than to slap that smirk off his gods damned face. Except she did want something more than that...

“Gods dammit Rowan!”, she screamed,”I need you to fuck me! With your tongue, with your cock!”

“I need you to fuck me so hard I can’t even remember my own gods damned name, please!”

That was, apparently exactly what Rowan needed to hear from her lips. Cause suddenly he dove into her sopping cunt immediately. Not wasting any time, he removed one hand from its home (where she was sure it was quite happy) on her ass and instead wasted no time plunging three fingers into her without any difficulty whatsoever.

He fingers quickly go to work, plunging into her over and over again, crooking and scissoring her at random, keeping her body guessing as Rowan’s sinful mouth suckled on her swollen clit.

She was rapidly approaching the gloriously sought after cliff. 

closer, closer, closer still until -!

Her climax slammed her like a tidal wave, bearing down on in a way she had never felt before. It washed over her before returning out sea again and the tides forced it to come back and wash over the beaches of her body. She couldn’t hear anything except for her own distant screaming as immeasurable pleasure wracked through her.

She vaguely noticed Rowan lowering her lower half back down to the ground, his fingers still in her, slowly and gently coaxing her through her ecstasy.

“Just let me-” 

Pant,

”Catch my-” 

Pant,

“Breath.”

Rowan smirked at her, triumphant in his monumental promise that he’d made to her. His smirk softened to a slight smile as he continued to gaze down at her. 

“You know, if you too tired,” he started, and she knew where this sentence was going to lead. He was going to tell her how he didn’t need anything in exchange, that he would back off if she wanted him to.

Fuck that.

She sat up with a sudden start, enough to startle Rowan, who had no doubt thought that she was absolutely spent after that thorough cunt fucking. Before he could react to her sudden burst of energy, she pushed him back so that the had once again returned to their original positions; with her on top and him below her. 

As it should be.

“My turn.”

Rowan knows he’s in for a wild ride when he see’s her tousled hair, glinting brightly in the sunlight, her flushed cheeks. That mischievous smile framed by plump, luscious lips promises him such sinful indulgences as it leans down and brushes against one pointed her, before sucking the lobe into its mouth and begin to suckle.

He groans at that, at her.

Aelin releases his ear with a wet pop but doesn’t lean away with giving the sharp tip a quick bite with her fangs and suddenly he’s more grateful for convincing to travel in a fae form for the final stretch before the reached the city of rivers.

Aelin leans slightly back, her lips no longer near his ear but instead hovering centimeters above his own. He couldn’t help but look up and make eye contact with her, to count all the freckles around her face.

There were fifteen in total, and even more around her breasts and hips. He had not gotten the opportunity to count those ones, either. Too preoccupied with his previous task of completely devouring her with his teeth and tongue.

He had, however, noticed a stray freckle near her entrance. Right by her swollen clit. He wondered if she even knew it was there, would she even be able to see it at such an angle. And how in the world had she managed to get enough sunlight there, of all places, to get a freckle in the first place?

“I have a what?”, Aelin questions, and it’s only then that he realizes that he said that last part out loud.

“I-I can expla-”, he starts, utterly embarrassed at his own sentimentality. He is grateful for his already flushed face, as it hides the blush.

But instead of question like he expected, Aelin’s hand shoots forward and grasps his throat and pinches the sides and realizes too late what she’s attempting to do.

“You know, I think it’s time you just stop talk, yeah?”, she says to him, and he’s so incredibly turned on by her utter dominance right now that it isn’t even funny anymore 

With a hand against his throat, pinching the sides and slowing down the blood flower to his brain. He can’t think, probably because of the previously stated fact, and he wonders if Aelin prefers it this way.

HEr other hand busies itself of trying to rid him of his trousers, he decides to lift his hips up to aid her and she can slide the cloth down and over his hips with relative ease until they become caught on-!

“Looks like I’m not the only one who normally forgoes underwear”, she quips, looking back and grinning mischievously at him. Her hand relinquishes it's holding on his hemline and wraps around his base, so wide around that her fingertips couldn’t touch each other.

He couldn’t help his smirk at her gobsmacked expression. 

“See something you like?”, he asked.

“Shut up.”

“Make me.”

“With Pleasure”, she retorted, she squeezed both hands tightly, effectively chocking both of his heads and couldn’t help his gasp as he desperately gulped down whatever air he could.

Aelin lifted her glorious hips up and over him, before guiding his length to her entrance, slowly lowering herself down onto him.

They both groaned with the satisfaction of being filled. He took in a deep, satisfying breath and smelled the nearby flowers.

Aelin groaned loudly in tune with Rowan, her now free hand splaying itself against his abdomen for balance. She couldn’t help the gasp that escaped her throat as she shifted slightly, or her hand, still on his throat, squeezing again.

Fuck, he was huge and felt absolutely amazing inside of her. He stretched her walls outwards as they clamped down on him. She sat back on her heels for a moment before beginning to bounce atop him.

In and out. In and out. She could feel her voice beginning to rise in octaves, unable to keep a firm leash onto it. Especially when his broad hands came up and gripped her hips in place. 

He braced his soles against the hard ground then, holding her in place as he drilled into her from below. She was forced to let go of his throat then and lean over him, hauling him into a sitting position as she threw her arms around him and clung to him for dear life.

“Oh fuck”, she started, grinding down against as best she could, but with the way he was positioned beneath her, she was at him and his cocks mercy.

“Rowan!” she screamed, continuing her efforts as she grew closer to the much sought after edge.”Fuck, Rowan, I’m so close!”

At that, she noticed one of his hands had decided to leave her hip, and she didn’t understand. She wouldn’t come unless he continued to hit the glorious spot within her, and she needed to be held steady if he were going to do that!

That was, until, the offending hand had reached in between and its thumb began to roughly caress her slick flesh in between and it and it’s forefinger.

She screamed as that one touch sent her careening over the edge, embarrassed by her own volume, she leaned her head back slightly and captured Rowan’s lips and a rough, passionate kiss.

He continued to pump into her at that, kissing her back with as much ferocity as her as he soon found his and climax. Shuddering, he spilled his seed into her as her sopping cunt milked him for every last drop.

Rowan fell back against the flowers and Aelin fell with him.

“That was..”, she started.

“The best sex I’ve ever had”, Rowan finished.

Aelin nodded her agreement, head resting against Rowan’s chest as they lay in the field of beautiful flowers.

Aelin noticed small splashes of red on the petals now, sparsely dotted around the edge white center and pink outward petal.

Such beautiful flowers.

But Aelin was too exhausted to admire their beauty. She looked up at Rowan to see if he was inclined to agree, only to see that he’d already fallen asleep.

Giggling to herself, Aelin settled her nude body down against Rowan’s nearly-nude one and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](https://ignisol.tumblr.com/post/180695176203/flowers-are-more-dangerous-than-one-might-think) I [her tumblr](https://rowaelinsmut.tumblr.com/)


End file.
